Thestrals
by Kill4Karamel
Summary: Ron is walking in the woods and bumps into some Thestrals. Ron reflects on the reason why he can see them. Drabble, of the sorts. Bit angsty. One Shot.


Never really written Ron before. Well, this is after DH, obviously, and Ron runs into a Thestral.

Written very very quickly.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I would be swimming in my golden pool of money.

* * *

Ron's breath hitched. He could see it. Right in front of him, it just stood there. Not moving. Black as night, scary as hell. It's weird. He's ridden one before, but never in his life, has he seen one. But now he has. And it infuriated him.

The creature, that _stupid_ Thestrals, was only there because of Fred. Ron used to wonder, only out of curiosity, what it looked like. He tried making Harry explain what it looked like, but Harry never was good at description. So, Ron continued to wonder. Ron tried talking to Hermione about it, one day, but she had protested she never wanted to see a Thestral. She never wanted to see someone die. Ron had told her, "Knowing our luck, we're going to see many people die." Hermione never replied to that. She only turned her head away from him.

Now, as he stood there in the forest, staring at this skeleton of a Pegasus, Ron wondered whether he jinxed it. It seems rather silly, saying it aloud, but he still wonders. All that secretly wishing he knew what a Thestral looked like, all that talk about how they definitely will see someone die, he could have jinxed it. All that silently cursing Fred, after a prank, or jokingly yelling "I'm going to kill you!" He could have jinxed it. It could have been his entire fault.

Ron didn't dare tell anyone about this theory. They would have called him mad, or started crying at the name of Fred. Ron kept it to himself.

Ron heard clacking and looked up. The Thestral had inched forward. Ron couldn't help but scowl at it. He hated it. He didn't want to see it anymore. He wished, more than anything, that the Thestral was invisible to him. That he didn't have to be reminded of Fred whenever he looked at that stupid animal. That he could go back to only wishing he could see it. But, then again, if he could go back, he wouldn't wish. He would wish he would never have to see a Thestral.

Ron wasn't the only one, though. So many people, so many young people, are able to see the Thestrals now. Ron finds that utterly depressing.

They're stupid creature's anyway, those Thestrals. Not much of a point, except reminding people of those they lost. Yeah, that's about it. Whoever has ever seen death, would probably want to forget it, right? But this Thestral will remind them. Well, Ron didn't really want to forget Fred. It's been years since his death, but no one's really recovered. Sure, the Weasley's, they live their life, and try to act as they did before, but its not the same. Whenever someone says Fred's name, the sadness is unavoidable. It's like a black hole, sucking everyone into the sadness.

George is the worst, of course. That first month, he was a zombie. He looked like one, acted like one, smelled like one. George had lost half of him. Half of him and an ear. And it was evident to anyone who looked at him. You can still tell, now, when you look at him. He's a little less…. Lively. He's been happier since Angelina started to hang around him, Ron noticed, but he's still different.

It doesn't help that George looks just like Fred. Sometimes, Ron would look up and see Fred. And then he would remember, that is George. Every Weasley did this sometimes. Even George. George got saddest when he remembered he was George. He wanted to be like Fred, when he remembered he was George. He wanted to be dead, when he remembered he was George.

In a way, George is like that Thestral that was standing in front of Ron. Whenever Ron would look at him, and see him, he would remember Fred. And that's the way it always would be.

* * *

Well, wasn't that just a ball of angst.

Er... Please Review? I don't care if they are long, short, detailed, hurried, positive, negative... I just want to get some feedback.


End file.
